Talk:Lasswell (Omni)/@comment-30360526-20161203221341/@comment-27804900-20161206125948
There's already a page for that so for future help go to it since you will have more chances for someone answering you, as for now i will give you a recommendation for a squad with your current units (don't worry you have good enought material to get a good one): - Rain (Lead): Best defensive lider skill for not specific content, for that the 10% boost to lider skill enchancement in sp is really recommended. About other sp options obviously you will need the mitigation (2 turns is really reommended) so that + ls enchancement are 60 sp. My recomendation on what to spend the 40 remaining sp are into stat boost and boost bb when atacked, but you are free to get whatever you want with them. He will provide you all stats boost + a nice atk to def conversion, atk and def reduction (don't understimate this) and critical dmg negation. Pretty handy - Lasswell: Best spark buffer + nuker at the moment, he can deal a good amount of damage and give some buffs to your squad too. Don't worry if your squad is not based in water units you are not using him for that. The best build for lasswell is 60 sp in the 5 first enchancements (stats + selfish buffs) and 40 sp for enchancing spark dmg effect. - Rozalia: The ultimate supporter aka charla omni evolution. She will be here as a healer and bb gauge booster mostly, but dont understimate her bb mod. As for the build this gurl can be builded in a lot of ways but with the squad i'm thinking for you the best build is: 10 sp 20% boost def and max hp, 30 sp enchances bb atk boost effect, 40 sp enchances bb gauge boost effect in bb / sbb, 20 sp add great restoration for all allies efefct to sbb. - Felice: Say thanks that you have this woman, else the squad setup would be incredibly harder. She will be here as your bb manager and spark blanket. The best build is: 10 sp boost all parameters on full bb gauge, 60 sp add heal on spark effect to bb/sbb, 30 sp add defense ignore effect for 2 turns to bb/sbb. This build is because you dont have a wide range of available units, but in a futur you might want felice to be your spark buffer to gain 1 slot in the squad (don't worry for this now). - Lara: Here comes the harder part of this. The major problem with your units is that only lara can reach omni and provide heal over turn, so here you have 2 options: either keep lara as mitigator and just be carefult to use her before rain so that you get the 2 turn mitigation or to spend 3 gems to reset lara and build her as a non mitiigtor unit. I won't say wither of them is better than the other since both optiona are good, lara as mitigator won't be a problem as long as you use a good order and she can be extremely useful for karna masta later, in the other hand the no mitigator lara can have a better utility for herself. As for the build is up to you. About the bb/sbb sequence for this squad in average situations(this is not a pattern to perfect spark it, is the order you want the buffs to come). The first one shoould be lara, since she is here for her HoT only, priorizing her sbb she will also give you a 50% conversion from recovery to atk and chance to heal when atacked. Here should come rain since his dmg is not really high and his buffs can helt the other members of the squad to deal a better dmg. After rain use Rozalia so that lasswell and felice can get the 450% bb mod. Here you can use either lasswell or felice, whatevers causes your squad to spark better. This is far from a prefect squad composition and startegy but should be ennought until you are able to do your own